


（堂良）《逃》（番外篇）

by TANG0602



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 堂良 - Freeform, 孟鹤堂/周九良 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TANG0602/pseuds/TANG0602
Relationships: 堂良, 孟鹤堂/周九良 - Relationship
Kudos: 50





	（堂良）《逃》（番外篇）

（堂良）逃（番外篇）

天空渐渐灰暗下来，豆大的雨珠噼里啪啦的打在车的挡风玻璃上，

黑色大众堵在拥挤的车道里，此起彼伏的鸣笛声显得格外的刺耳。

车内即使开了暖气也抵挡不了身上湿透衣服贴在身上的寒意。

临近深冬，冬雨的寒着实是要人命的，周九良手握着方向盘忍不住瑟瑟发着抖，

车窗上起了雾，雨刷有节奏的来回剐蹭着外面汇集而成的雨雾，

车子缓慢得行进着，坐在副驾驶座上的孟鹤堂侧头看了眼驾驶座上顶着一头湿漉漉的小卷毛瑟瑟发着抖的周九良，不知名的笑了。

刚刚墓园里那一场单方面的挨打，着实也让他更加清楚的认知到，自己是真真心甘情愿的栽在这个张狂自大的小毛孩子手里，

抬手搭上那人微凉的脖颈，掰过他有些茫然的脸庞，微扬下巴贴住他软软的唇瓣，

平日里就数他嘴硬，可吻起来，却是有点甜的让他上瘾。

“唔……孟……嗯……”

周九良根本没有张口说话拒绝的余地，本是搭在方向盘上轻磕着节拍的手慌乱的抵住侧首靠过来热情拥吻着他的男人的肩膀上，

唇齿相依，淡淡柠檬甜香在紧贴的唇瓣间流转。

“九良，我真是……彻底栽你手里了。”

孟鹤堂抵住那人微凉的额头，敛起眼皮轻笑一声，动了情的眼眸里，满是那人微张口低低喘息的红润唇瓣。

肉肉的唇珠微肿，护住那洁白如贝的牙齿，唇线流畅的微微上挑，听得他的呢喃喉结微动，

抿起的唇瓣呈出可爱的猫咪嘴型，即使是无意识的动作，却也在无形之中让孟鹤堂加深了眸色。

“说……说什么屁话呢，肉麻死了，赶紧坐好。”

周九良面红耳赤的推开孟鹤堂，慌乱的视线转向窗外，可即使不往旁边看也仍旧能感知到身旁那人火热的视线，

这老变态，老动不动就撩拨他，抬手蹭了蹭有些发热的唇瓣，努力稳住心神发动车子往前行进。

直到进了家门，孟鹤堂可不就由着他在车上那样拒绝他了，天知道他是如何忍了这一路的。

“唔……孟……你……嗯……流氓……”

周九良也只得空挣扎了几秒得以骂出一句，就被那人铺天盖地的热情砸的晕头转向了。

本是抵在他肩膀上的手被那人直接攥住手腕按在墙上，后背紧贴，连鞋子都还没来得及换，

周九良整个人就已被孟鹤堂按在了墙边上，如同饥渴了多日的沙漠旅人，衔住那可口的唇珠细细品尝着那甜美的津液，

灵巧的小蛇轻扣牙关，带有几丝挑逗意味的轻舔吸吮着那热热的唇瓣，

抵在墙边上的手缓缓上移插入指缝，强势的扣住他的掌心，砰砰如擂鼓般的心跳不知震颤了谁的心脏，呵出的烫热呼吸又不知颤栗了谁的肌肤。

“九良……张嘴，让我好好亲亲你，好不好？”

孟鹤堂低低喘着细细吻着周九良抿起的唇角，脸颊讨好的轻蹭着他烧红的脸蛋，

轻叼住那绯红的耳垂用牙齿研磨轻咬，灼热的鼻息喷撒在他耳后敏感的肌肤，

爬满的绯红可爱的让孟鹤堂着实想一口将眼前的人吞下。

“你这个变态……唔……”

明显中计的周九良不自觉的瞪大了双眼，口中强硬挤进的湿滑异物肆无忌惮的在他口中攻城略地，

调皮的舌尖勾住他张慌失措的舌头，激起他心底压抑着的酸麻，

眉心微皱，敛起的眼眸里浮动着让人心醉的红，有几分挣扎的小声呜咽了几声，随即彻底臣服于那过分深情的吻中。

凌乱的脚步渐渐移动进卧室，屋内一片漆黑，唯有门口透过客厅里的白光为两人提供着视野，

后背一触到床垫周九良便如同炸了毛的猫儿一般推搡着将他压在身下的孟鹤堂，

气恼的奶音如同勾人的猫爪子一般轻挠着孟鹤堂的心尖儿，

即使本人以为自己足够强势的言语恐吓，却不知在他眼里已然化为勾人的撒娇。

“孟鹤堂！说好的我要在上面！你不能用蛮力欺压我！”

周九良推着轻咬着他脖子手上不老实扯着他毛衣的男人的头，气喘着叫嚣道。

“宝贝儿，在上面可是很辛苦的，我怕你会累啊。”

孟鹤堂稳了稳呼吸，手恋恋不舍的从那人衣服里撤出撑在床上，  
抬起身子对上那双倔强傲娇的黑亮眼眸，语出无奈的吻了吻他不满的红肿唇瓣。

“我年轻，男人怎么能怕累！”

周九良手绕过压在他身上的孟鹤堂身侧，一把握住他的一边屁股揉捏了两下，抬了抬眼眼神强势的示威道。

这一动作倒是让孟鹤堂不由得挑眉，邪邪的挑起唇角凑到那人耳畔呵出一口热气，

低喃的男音如同醇厚的酒酿一般字字句句间都醉人心扉。

“那你……可要温柔点儿。”

周九良眼珠有些慌乱，喉结微动心里慌得一批面上却是装腔作势的回道:

“那……那是自然，保证让你舒服。”

人长一张嘴，谁都会说，可做起来，却是不那么容易。

孟鹤堂乖乖躺在那人身下，手枕在脑后一脸散漫笑着看着局促着手跪坐在他身体两侧茫然的眨着眼不知该从哪儿入手的单纯小孩儿，心下着实软得不像样，

想欺负他看他在他身下面红耳赤呻吟求饶的冲动越发浓烈，  
他轻笑一声微坐起身，牵过小孩撑在自己胸膛前的手抵于唇边吻了吻，如愿看到那双黑亮的眼眸羞赧的浮动着水光，

饥渴的唇似乎不肯就此停住，手顺着衣袖口贴着他温凉的肌肤滑进，细细摩挲着他手臂上的软肉，

一双越发深沉的眼眸含着笑望进周九良的眼底，热乎乎的唇凑到他嘴边吻了吻，似是在给予诱导。

“我教你怎么让我舒服。”

两人湿哒哒的衣服被凌乱的丢到床下，孟鹤堂后背靠在微凉的床头背上，干热的地暖让两人赤裸的身体都起了一层薄汗，

周九良的手顺着孟鹤堂的力道由着胸膛一点点抚摸向下，直直握上那根粗大的坚挺这才如烫手山芋一般慌张松手。

“怎么了？害羞了？你不是说让我舒服的吗？”

孟鹤堂好笑的看着周九良别扭的撇开脸，刚才还一脸逞强的说着要当上面那个，

如今却是害羞的跟个纯情小姑娘似的，扭扭捏捏的模样别说还挺可爱。

“谁……谁害羞了！我知道怎么做，用不着你教！”

周九良那股子倔劲儿也是被孟鹤堂激起来了，抬脚跨坐在他身体两侧，一仰头撅着唇就往他嘴上碰，

一时力道没怎么控制好，反而磕疼了自己，轻哼一声，生怕孟鹤堂瞧不起自己，

模仿着孟鹤堂的吻法张嘴就要侵占他的领地勾咬他口中的灵巧小舌，

这般杂乱无章的吻法，非但没有勾得孟鹤堂的意醉神迷，反而收了他一阵隐忍不住的喘笑。

“哎……”

孟鹤堂努力收了笑音弯眼看着面前脸色难看的小孩儿，抬手揽住他的腰贴近自己，

用长年摸枪起了薄茧的指腹轻轻剐蹭着他软软肉肉的下巴，用只有两人听得的气音低声说道:

“好好跟我学。”

一张一合的红润唇瓣贴上自己时，不同于刚才那般生痛，由相贴的唇瓣间渐渐散开的酥麻感如同电流一般瞬间席卷了他整个人，

让他不由得舒服的蜷起脚趾，情难自禁的微闭上眼启唇顺着他的节奏探出舌尖与之缠绵。

温凉的手顺着他的侧腰缓缓上移，温柔的剐蹭着他胸前的红樱，

似是从未有过这般刺激感受，让周九良不禁颤着身子想要撤离躲开，

却奈何早已有些压不住情欲的孟鹤堂根本不允许他的逃离。

滚烫的唇顺着角滑到白皙的脖颈落下一个又一个淡红的印记后这才缓缓下移以唇取代了作坏的手指细细在口中轻咬吸吮着，

而另一只手也并没有闲着，顺着他软软的小肚子下滑到他颤颤巍巍挺举的跨间，

轻握住那有些烫手的坚硬，一下又一下有节奏的撸动着。

“孟……孟鹤堂……唔……”

周九良头微微向后扬起，后腰被他的一只手揽住强势的逼迫他挺起胸膛任他采撷，

双腿分开跪在那人身体的两侧，下体脆弱的坚挺任由他轻握与那人同硬起的粗大摩擦，

放下身前与胯下双重的刺激让他不由得绷紧了身体，含着水光的眼眸不由得瞪大，

恍惚的视线里似乎抓握不到任何东西。

“九良，舒服吗？你也摸摸我好不好？我想要你。”

孟鹤堂总算舍得放开那两颗被他吸的红肿的红豆，手下动作未停，只专注于小孩儿的疏解，

时不时用指腹揉捏摩挲着那两个可爱的囊袋，用未修剪的指甲轻刮着顶端溢出点点润滑的马眼，

刺激的怀中的小孩儿也不由自主的挺动着腰。

听得孟鹤堂在耳畔可怜兮兮的呢喃，语气中那压低的情欲以及凑到以及嘴边可怜的讨好亲吻让周九良心中也不落忍，

搭在他肩膀上的手带着几分试探下滑到两人紧靠的跨间，只是轻撸了几个来回，就让身下的人发出一阵乱人心魂的呻吟。

“九良真棒，只是手就让我舒服的不行了……嗯……在快点儿。”

听得几声夸赞，周九良的心底多多少少升起了几丝自豪感，就看吧，他也能让他很舒服的。

秉持着自己所了解的攻都必须要将自己的受伺候的舒服了才能弥补后期有可能会造成的痛苦，

周九良更是全神贯注的小心撸动着身下那根粗大的硬挺，一边听得孟鹤堂趴在耳畔是不是称赞的荤话和呻吟，

一边学着刚才孟鹤堂教他的动作如小动物般啃咬着他结实的肩膀。

殊不知渐渐松了手的老狐狸早已掏出枕头下的润滑剂，

直直感知到屁股上猛然袭上的一记冰凉以及突进他后穴里的异物时，

周九良这才幡然醒悟，这只老变态从一开始就算计好的！

猛然钻进的手指被紧热的甬道一口咬住，紧致润滑的肠壁首次被刺激到一下又一下蠕动推搡着它的到来，

孟鹤堂忍不住倒抽了一口冷气，胯下的坚挺更是不由自主的硬上几分。

“九良，放松些，让我进去，不然等会儿你会疼的。”

孟鹤堂侧头吻了吻靠在自己怀里小孩绷紧的下颌，语气努力放到最缓，

他快控制不住了，身体里的每一个细胞都在疯狂叫嚣着想要狠狠的占有他，

撞进他的身体侵占他的每一寸肌肤，直直把他操哭到高潮不可。

“孟鹤堂！你大爷的骗我！”

周九良窝在他的怀里张口狠狠咬住了他的肩膀，后穴更是排斥的紧绞住那根入侵的手指，

越是疼越不愿轻易的松口，恶狠狠的在那个禽兽耳畔骂着，身下却是不敢乱动。

孟鹤堂肩膀吃痛轻哼一声，却也不敢在轻举妄动了，手指小心的撤出轻揉着那人绷紧的腰线，言语中满是无奈。

“好好好，不做了不做了，我只是太爱你了，太想要你了，  
上下面都无所谓的，只要是你就好，我都可以。”

孟鹤堂搂着周九良一下一下拍着他的背，直至怀里的人渐渐松了口身体松懈下来，

这才故作一脸失落的将手里的润滑剂递给他，随即乖乖的张开双腿躺倒在一旁。

“你来吧，多疼我都能忍的。”

看着孟鹤堂一脸英勇就义的模样以及被塞进手里的润滑剂，周九良心里犹豫了，

远比自己这个不懂装懂的小处男莽莽撞撞的伤了他，他到宁愿自己做下面的，

不舍得啊，怎么舍得他疼。

“我不做了，累了，懒得动，你来吧。”

周九良将润滑剂丢回那人身上，一个翻身趴到在床上，将脸埋进枕头里，呜呜囔囔的说道。

孟鹤堂等的就是这句，看着红着耳尖背对着他趴在床上的小孩儿，心中着实又爱又疼，

下身肿痛的他很想不顾一切的扑上去，可到最后也没舍得。

后穴的褶皱被一点一点的挤开，那根熟悉的异物再一次入侵了他的身体，

周九良绷紧了神经，全身的感知都聚于下体那缓缓探入的手指上。

“九良，放松送，让我进去，试着容纳我，不会太疼的。”

孟鹤堂轻吻着身下那人绷紧的后颈，低低唤着安抚着，随着周九良尝试蠕动着后穴吸附容纳，

孟鹤堂不禁加重了呼吸，热热的甬道如同小嘴似的吮吸着他的手指，

柔软的肠壁紧贴而至，他缓缓抽插着，直至感受到渐渐分泌出湿滑的肠液这才敢缓缓增加手指。

一根，两根，三根，直至容纳了三根身下的人也开始不由自主的扭动着屁股似乎想要贪婪吞食更多的时候，

孟鹤堂这才重重呼出一口浊气，掰开那柔软的屁股蛋，微微开合的小穴早已泥泞一片，

扶着早已急不可耐的粗大抵住轻扣穴门，身下人似是也感知到了抵上后穴的异物尺寸的巨大，

他紧咬住下唇，努力想要放松后穴试着容纳，可奈何仅仅只是入了半个头就已疼的他止不住冒冷汗。

“孟……孟鹤堂……我好疼。”

孟鹤堂又怎知他不疼，被卡住半个头的他更是难受，那边柔软肠壁吮吸的他爽的特想不顾一切横冲直撞进去，

可绞住的穴口使得他怎么也无法推进，这种进退两难的处境更是让他热的满头大汗。

“宝贝儿，周宝宝，你再放松些，让我进去，进去就好了。”

孟鹤堂揉捏着他紧绷的后腰线，低喘着吻着他满是汗的侧脸，努力想要安抚着他的情绪，

待感知到身下那人微微放松了些，他忙抓住机会长驱直入，直到热热的甬道将他彻底包裹，

那如同有着鲜活生命的肠壁亲吻挤压着他的坚挺，当下让他爽的如同直飞上九霄云外，连脚指头都透着股酥麻。

“孟鹤堂……你大爷的！呜呜……好疼……

劳资就信了你的邪！你还敢动！嗯……你这个……禽兽！”

孟鹤堂腰间缓缓挺动着，听得身下小孩儿的哭嚷叫骂一边低低喘着一边情难自禁的啃咬着他脖子间的软肉。

“宝贝儿，不动简直比杀了我都要难……你的下面吸得我好舒服……”

“唔……你给我闭嘴……嗯……”

周九良的耳尖爆红，两只手紧抓住床单，却被孟鹤堂扣于掌心内，趴在他耳畔继续说着荤话。

“你也会舒服的，感受到了吗？我在你身体里面，每一下都是我爱你的象征……”

周九良怎么感知不到，紧附而上的肠壁细细描绘着那粗大上涨动的脉络，

他又不是没看到它的雄伟壮观，周九良本想还骂些什么，却因后穴内的一下顶弄不由得爆出一声粗喘呻吟。

就只听得耳畔传来一声低笑，后穴内的巨物更是直逼那一点大刺刺的顶撞研磨，

当下让周九良彻底乱了呼吸，本是压抑的呻吟更是不由自主的溢出唇角。

“原来在这儿啊，九良你叫起来真好听。”

“唔……混蛋……哈啊……慢点儿……嗯……”

奈何就算周九良喊哑了嗓子，穴中巨物的顶弄也只快不慢，

贪吃的小嘴不知餍足的吞吐着粗大的巨物，红肿的小穴因他抽出的动作而翻出些许红嫩的肠肉，当下让孟鹤堂看红了眼。

随着他整根没入再拔出喘息的空隙，一时不留神小穴发出啵唧一声彻底脱离了它心爱的巨物，

泥泞不堪的小穴更是与胀大的坚挺拉扯出长长的银线，细看似乎还挂有些许血丝。

后穴的空虚让周九良那本是遍身的酥麻感瞬间消散了大半，

他重重的喘息着，茫然的抬起头想要查看身后那人的抽离，却被猛然扯起跨坐在他的身上，

那根肿胀的巨物泛着亮晶晶的光，轻蹭着他同样硬挺的阳物，

周九良脸色绯红，吞咽了口口水以润泽干痒的喉咙，有些不明所以的抬眼望进孟鹤堂满是情欲的赤红眼底。

“抬起屁股，吞进去。”

孟鹤堂挺了挺腰，烫热的坚挺如同迷路的耕牛一般胡乱磨蹭着他大腿间的软肉，使得他本就湿黏的腿间更是泥泞，

后穴的空虚也由不得他再去计较更多，虽是满脸的不情不愿却还是乖乖的抬起屁股，

任由那根让他又爱又恨的巨物直直贯穿了他，

直至整根没入，两人同时发出一声舒服的叹息，周九良无师自通的试图抬着屁股上下活动着，

孟鹤堂更是随着他的动作挺腰顶弄，两人下体交界处摩擦的灼热感不知烫了谁的肌肤，

空气中满是浓郁的淫靡气味，混杂着那低低的喘息和呻吟，让人不由得脸红心跳。

“唔……没力气了……哈……”

周九良手撑在那人的胸膛前，大口呼吸着，腰间疲倦的脱了力，只得整根坐入细细摩挲，

那种临近高潮却又触摸不得的难受让他瞬间红了眼眶。

“想射吗？求我……求我我就让你射出来。”

孟鹤堂扬着笑喘着气，抬手把玩着那人胸前可怜红肿的暗红色奶豆，

另一只手更是钳制按住他撑在自己身前的手不让他去触碰他胯下溢出点点白浊的可怜物件，弯眼痞里痞气的挑了挑眉。

“你这个混蛋……不做了大不了！”

说罢就要抬屁股走人，奈何刚吐出一般就被那人翻身压在床上，刚吐出半根的巨物又重新的插了进去。

“我就当你……是夸我了。”

孟鹤堂唇角一挑，眼尾浮动的红更是添了几分邪气，还未等周九良将那过分让他气恼的笑脸敛进眼底，

后穴那猛然加速的顶弄和摩擦的灼痛酥麻就已席卷了他整个人。

“太……太快了……孟……唔……”

还未喊出的言语被尽数吞进了口中，红肿的后穴可怜巴巴的被无情的来回抽动摩擦着，

恨不得将两颗囊袋都狠塞进去，随着一声压抑的低吼，周九良连着头皮都隐隐透着股麻意。

后穴猛然灌入的灼烫让他绷紧了拴在压在他身上的那人腰间的双腿，

横贴在孟鹤堂小腹上的小物件可怜兮兮的不知射了多少次，  
黏糊糊的抽搐溢出最后一点白浊，这才软软的附趴下来。

本以为就此可以歇歇，可点点熟悉的酥麻由后穴袭上脊背，

那渐渐又恢复了活力的巨物不知疲倦的再次活动起来时，

周九良就知道，他想多了。

“你这个不知节制的禽兽！”

“宝宝，那这也只能怪……我太爱你了。”


End file.
